


Seeing is Believing

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Cute, Friendship, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost likes spending time in San Francisco. He's been a Guardian for over 200 years. This is, however, the first time an adult - aka Jim Kirk - has ever noticed him. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 1/1/2013 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Do not own Star Trek or Rise of the Guardians - so no Jack or Jim :( 
> 
> Unbetaed

Jack Frost had spent centuries on earth. In the early 2000's, he had been around for about 300 years. At present, it was now over 200 years after the year 2000 and he had been around for over half a millennium.

He had watched the world change. Children still believed in the Guardians. Even some _adults_ believed in the Guardians, especially now with other species and creatures from around the universe. The Federation had been formed. Starfleet. San Francisco was now a bustling hub for intermixing of culture and species. Vulcans. Andorians. Enemies like the Klingons and Romulans. So many more personalities and races and species on planet earth. All in one big family. With a few wars here and there.

The universe was huge. And Jack was a small part of that universe, considering he was still alive after 500 years, an immortal given his immortality from the Man in the Moon after sacrificing his life for his sister. His family was long gone, but he still remembered them, after getting his memories back 200 years ago.

Now Jack wandered around San Francisco in the middle of February, freezing the ponds really well and having his own fun at the Golden Gate Bridge.

Every night he sat on the edge of the Golden Gate Bridge, watching the night life. Starfleet Academy was nearby, barely half a mile from the Golden Gate Bridge, and its occupants liked to dress in street clothes and go to the local bars, or sometimes walk across the bridge, or hang out; some kissed; others dared friends to climb the tall towers that adorned the bridge. Jack liked to laugh as they all played stupid with their life – gambled with their mortality. Jack controlled the wind – he liked to play with them. On occasion, he froze the bars, encasing hands in surprise. It was fun playing with creatures and humans alike that couldn't see him.

Tonight was no different. A group of Cadets had wandered onto the bridge, two holding hands, three in a heated discussion about bombs, and one looking mildly bored. Then one dared another to climb the nearest tower. Like the stupid Cadet they were, they took the dare.

Jack strolled down the sidewalk, laughing as he watched the individual nimbly climb. He aimed his staff at the Cadet's foot and froze it to the bar it touched. The Cadet screamed as he struggled to advance up the tower.

The six on the bridge laughed and shrugged, confused, but definitely amused by the fact their fellow Cadet was frozen to the bar. Jack enjoyed his torment. He had been doing it for 500+ years.

Jack unfroze the foot and Cadet managed to calm down long enough to continue forward. Years before, the city of San Francisco had put a force field below the bridge to stop jumpers from committing suicide. Once anyone hit the force field, they bounced up and landed safely on the bridge. Unless someone disabled the force field, the climbers were fine. Stupid, but fine.

Jack got bored of the group and had the wind take him into the city. He was sure to find something to do there. It was the middle of February, after all.

He took an alley way, whistling as he walked. In case anyone around _could_ see him, he didn't want to be caught flying or hovering – essentially, controlling the wind.

"HEY!"

Jack heard the shout from behind him, glancing around, seeing nobody around him. _Can someone see me?_ Kids could, sure, but the shout was not from a kid, and he knew that. Gripping his staff tighter, Jack turned. "Talking to me?"

If the guy could hear him, then obviously. If not, the guy was drunk, because no one else was around.

The individual who had called 'hey' nodded. "Yes, you." His hands were in his pockets, he looked like a pretty slack guy. Jack had seen him before. He had a bit of a… reckless reputation with Starfleet Academy. The guy was a genius. Jack had seen him in Iowa when he was younger. Of course, the kid hadn't believed in him. He had to be around 25 now though. Definitely not a kid any longer. An adult – a Cadet.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You can see me?"

Now it was the human's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Is the sky blue?"

Jack leaned against his staff, curious. "Who are you?"

The human smiled as he walked up, holding out his hand. "Jim Kirk. I seriously like your white hair."

The winter spirit managed to laugh. "My hair." He shook the human's hand, definitely interested in how this guy could see him.

"The last time I saw a white-haired individual was my mother. I probably gave her all the white hairs, but who really wants to know that. Never seen you around these parts. You new?"

Jack contemplated the question. "Not really. Just… invisible most of the time." What was a little truth adding to the confusion of this human he knew about named Jim Kirk seeing him?

"Got a name?"

Jack smiled. "Jack."

"I find it interesting you would be invisible in a town like this. Has a lot of girls, and a lot of people."

Jack shrugged. "Most people have to believe in me to see me."

Kirk thought about that. He looked confused. "What?"

Jack again contemplated what he would say. "Curious, do you believe in Santa Claus? The Easter Bunny? The Sandman?"

Kirk laughed. "Maybe."

"Definitely going to leave you with that thought then." Jack, while definitely interested in this adult-aged human seeing him, felt the alarm in his head going off. He had a storm in New York to go blow around. He couldn't stay in San Francisco forever. "It was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you around. I unfortunately have business out of town that I must leave for right now."

Kirk didn't have a lot of time to say good-bye. He blinked, and the white-haired boy was gone. He worried he was seeing things, but he was pretty sure the boy had been real. He hadn't seen him around before, but he was definitely real. Though, he was a little intrigued by the boy asking him about Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny. Of course he believed in them. He hated his stepfather, his mother was a godsend, and his dad had been the captain of the USS Kelvin for 12 minutes. He needed heroes. And Santa Claus definitely let him escape the horrors of how his childhood had gone.

_Come to think of it… I think… that was Jack Frost…_ Kirk shook his head and turned back to the bustling street behind him. He needed a drink. And a girl. Uhura was probably out and about. It was a Friday night. Definitely party time in San Francisco.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this desire to one day get out a full length Star Trek/ROTG crossover - one day. For now, this is what came out of my head. It probably doesn't help having a massive crush on Chris Pine :P


End file.
